


Living at Hogwarts - Year 1

by tentailes



Series: Living at Hogwarts! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Attempted Pranks, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry-centric, Health and Physical Education Class, Hogwarts, Loosely following the story line, Ninja Harry, Past Child Abuse, Pranks, Some Attempted Humor, wizard swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentailes/pseuds/tentailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is starting Hogwarts this year and Dumbledore thinks it would be best to gather a team of Ninja to go undercover and help protect him. Insert Team Wakai. But Dumbledore didn't predict that the Ninja he hires are going to go that step further and protect Harry form him too.<br/>(First Year and Very slow update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Living at Hogwarts!**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Chapter 1**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Pilot**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**By Tentailes**

Underline **= English**

**_Italics =_ ** **Thoughts**

**_“Quotation Marks Italics”_ ** **= Anbu Hand signs**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

"Fox, move around the side and make sure he doesn't see you." Static crackles over the little radio.

"Copy that Weasel." There was silence. Suddenly white noise sounded. "Shit, He's seen me. Start plan B," a voice wisped, sounding excited.

"Okay, I'll contact Dog and tell him." Replied the first one that spoke, Weasel was his name. "Dog, Fox was spotted and is starting plan B now. The Hokage owes us big time for finding this pervert."

"He's not a pervert. He is a well-respected writer and is Fox's Godfather. Besides, you like his books don't you?" The man named Dog asked Weasel.

"No, I do not, unlike you," weasel said in a condescending tone. "The only one I read was the one with the boy named Naruto in it."

"Watch your tone Weasel. I am your superior. Behave." Dog growled over the radio. "Besides, after this mission we both go off duty to teach some brats after they graduate. Is your little brother going to be in the bunch?"

"Of course not, he's the same age Fox as and is still in the academy. Too bad you found out that they were ruining Foxes learning and kicked him out. He would never have learnt how to look out for himself if you hadn't found him on the street when he was kicked out of the orphanage. GAHH! Don't do that Fox. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be getting the per… Jiraiya-sama, you're here!"

"I asked Jiraiya-sama to come back to the leaf but he said that he would not come back because his student and his Godson were dead, and then I said, "But what about Minato's student? Kakashi-sempi?" and then he was like, "I don't want to go to a village were all my family has died and I will not come back. Minato's dead, Kushina is dead, even their son Naruto is dead," and then I'm like, "Do you mean Naruto Uzimarki? He's alive and kicking, or should I say pranking? Oh yeah, he has no one teaching him his family's techniques. Also, he has tones of chakra and will fail all his academy exams if you don't help him," and then he's like, "How would you know this? Eh? What's your code name and team? I want to know who Sarutobi -sense sent to collect me," And then I was like, "My code name is Fox and I am on the Wakai* team. All the members are known to have entered Anbu at a really young age. I entered 3 years ago when I was 7, but I'm 11 now. I joined 3 weeks before my 8th birthday. The old man said that it was my early birthday pressie and that my other one would come after my first mission. I was to burn Anbu member Dogs Icha Icha book. Took me 2 minutes to find the man and get the book and 1 second to incinerate it." He was crying at this. I don't know why. Hmmm.” Fox stood there for a moment Thinking of what else happened. Remembering Fox continued, “ah, wait there's more. After he stopped crying, I was like, “Can we take more time on this explanation, I got a mission that really sucks. I had to go back to school after being kicked out and look after all the clan heads children. Little snot nose brats." And then he was like, what's your teammate's name?" and then I was like, "well ones Dog, he's a pervert. The other is Weasel. He's pretty cool. He helped me think up an Anbu name and mask. The old man said I could chose because he didn't want to be beaten up by an 7 year old because he chose something childish for me," and then-"

"Lovely Fox, you can write it down in the report for Lord Hokage," Weasel interrupted before Dog attacked the boy for talking for so long. "Let's get back to the village."

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

In the Village

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

"Fox, Your other mission is about to start. Go get ready for it. Jiraiya, good to have you back in the village. Dog, Weasel, please take this Sennin to Naruto's apartment. But first I need a privet word with Jiraiya." The 3rd Hokage ordered. As the three Anbu disappeared, Jiraiya looks at the old man.

"Sense, is it true that the counsel lied to me? Naruto **is** alive and wasn't killed in the sealing?"

"Yes, it is true. I want you to teach him the art of Fuinjutsu. It will be good for him, also, teach him Kage Bunshin would you? His teachers won't help him with it because they don't pay attention to the large amount of chakra he has. Well, his new teacher does but he can't help the boy because he has to help all the other students. I trust Fox has already told you about his mission? Well he is just hidden among the class, he isn't participating in the class at all and won't help anyone in the class. He just looks out for danger. I want you to assist Fox on his mission but I want you to do it openly. Meaning I want you to help teach the class and use Anbu hand signs to communicate with him. So tell me what is happening with my other male student."

"Yes, Hokage-sama…

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

In the academy

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

"Naruto is tired today. Don't you think Mizuki? Eh? Mizuki? Holy (BEEP). Is that the legendary toad sennin? Coming here?" Iruka asked rhetorically because everybody was staring at the toad senin

"Yes sensei. He just got back to the village today. I saw him walk in with the Wakai Anbu team. I just wonder why the old man sent them?" Naruto, the only one listening, replied in a tired and board voice. "He's probably here to teach us Fuinjutsu really. I can't believe that the Hokage dragged me out of bed to find this perverted sage. Anyway, I'm going to sleep." Naruto mumbled to himself with a yawn not thinking.

Only Jiraiya, Iruka and Shikamaru heard what Naruto said. Iruka just dismissed it as a young boys ramblings.

"Hello there. You must be Iruka. The Hokage asked me to come in here and teach you all Fuinjutsu." Jiraiya addressed the Chunin. _I wonder who fox is. I think I might sit and watch the class for a bit while I teach_ JIRAIYA thought.

While he was teaching, Jiraiya watched his godson and the random hand ticks that he seemed to have. After a while of watching, Jiraiya had a revelation, _Those are AnBu Hand seals. I have to get him closer so I can ask him about them!_

“Oi, Uzumarki! Can you come up here and draw the seals for a Gas Bomb please? On the board,” Jiraiya said as he handed the young Blond the chalk.

With the chalk and wrote the seals perfectly on the board without making a single mistake. The class just thought he had a lot of Practice because of his pranking, but Jiraiya thought differently.

“Thank you Uzumarki,” Jiraiya said out loud while continuing with AnBu Hand Seals. _“Thank you Fox, and well done on finding me this morning. AnBu seems good for you.”_

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and said “My pleasure Ero-Senin.”

Iruka, who was watching closely, recognized the hand signs and thought, _Hm _m. So that's why Naruto has disappeared so many times in the past. He was Anbu. Seems like we'll need to talk, I know I'll tell them I caught their conversation with the Anbu hand sign for understood. I think we should go to the Hokage when we talk about this. After I finish class and confront them.__

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**After Class, Hokage's Office**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

"Hokage-sama. You have 4 people to see you. One I dressed in a dress and has been speaking English and said it is very important that you talk to him soon. He's been here for 2 more minutes than the other three that have come to talk to you as a group. The came state here from the Academy. On of them is Jiraiya -sama," one of the Hokage's slav-Chunin told the old Kage.

"Alright, send the one in a dress in. By the way, what's his name?"

"He said his name was Dumbledore. Do you know him?" the chunin asked, surprised at the Hokage's reaction to the name.

"Yes, I know him well," Sarutobi said with a small smirk. "Send him in then."

When the mystery man walked in, the old Hokage got up to greet the man with a hand shake. "It's good to see you again, old friend. Are you in need of assistance at the council or a fighting force this time? I hear that your resident snake dude was destroyed by an old magic spell. The spell of love, yeah?" Sarutobi said in perfect English looking towards the man with a humored look on his face, as if he was thinking of a distant memory.

"Yes, but it included a great loss for the order as well. Lily and James Potter were killed before Voldermort was defeated. Their young son was left orphaned with only an aunt and uncle to look after him. The boy has reached the age were he is able to come to Hogwarts to learn how to use his magic and I was wondering if you could spare 3 Shinobi to look after the boy. One has to be 11 though. We don't want people to think that I let a pedophile into the school. Do you know any that can help me?" Dumbledore asked hoping that the Hokage had someone that fit the bill.

"I'll always help you old friend. Without your help there would have been many more casualties in the third  Shinobi war and Kyuubi attack. For that we owe you a large amount. I know of three Shinobi that can help you. Two will have to dig out their wands though. I'm sure you remember Kakashi and Itachi? Or as you know them, Daniel and Mitchell? Those will be the Two adults on the team and their team member Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will go well with them. By the way, Naruto is 11. He is the Kyuubi Jinjuriki if you don't mined? He just needs a wand and a new name." the old Kage said thoughtfully.

"Thankyou Sarutobi, I do not mind about the Kyuubi, if that boy is anything like his father, he will be fine. I will be very grateful to have Mitchell and Daniel back. I haven't seen them in Four years. How are they both? I will have them both as Health & Physical Education teachers like last time.”

“Ho Log,” Dumbledor said, feeling nostalgic about the time before the Board kicked the HPE Class from the curriculum, “the teachers will be shocked to see those two again. Can I see them soon?" Dumbledore said gratefully. Wondering when he'll get to meet them again and Naruto for the first time after his parent’s deaths.

"Very soon my dear friend. One moment please. Oh and please stay in the office wile I talk to them in here. They can all speak fluent English because it is one of the compulsory subjects at the academy. In fact I think one of the people your about to meet is a teacher there. One of them is my student Jiraiya and the other is the boy's teacher Iruka. Come in Naruto, Jiraiya, and Iruka. I would like you to start speaking in English as that is the language Naruto will be speaking for his next mission. Now, Dumbledore this is Naruto. Naruto, tell him about yourself. **Everything** about yourself, Dumbledor does not like liars. Also, it might get these two off your back between now and when you leave. Oh yeah, Dumbledor knows of your fluffy problem so don’t worry about that." The Sandaime Hokage said to Naruto after stressing the word everything.

So Naruto told the man about his life. About how he was abused as a kid because of what is sealed into him. How Kakashi saved the boy once and taught him how to defend himself and eventually becoming an Anbu under his and Itachi's encouragement. What his past missions were and what Jutsus he knows, his contract with the foxes. Also the facts that he knows who his parents were and why they were dead, dying to protect their village from the demon sealed in his stomach, not that he minded because the kyuubi, Kurama was Naruto’s friend. When the small boy finished, Iruka was sitting down thinking about Naruto and his heritage and Jiraiya was thinking there was only a few things he could teach this boy. One was Fuinjutsu, another is about his Kekkei Genkai (the super fast healing from Kushina and super fast speed from Minato) and let him sign toad contract.

"Damn, I can hardly teach you anything and I don't know if Gamabunta will let you sign the toad contract if you have already signed the fox contract. Wait. Is Kyu- Sorry, Kurama the boss of the fox contract?" Jiraiya asked in a panic.

"ummm, yeah. Is there something wrong with that? He can't be summoned out of his seal so don't worry." Naruto answered smoothly and calmly, reminding Jiraiya of Minato's silvertongue. "Actually, I'm curious about how Iruka knew ANBU hand sign's. How do you know them Iruka?"

"I think I will tell you this one Naruto." The Third interrupted Iruka as  he started to answer. "Iruka was assigned the same mission as you when he became a teacher. Normally when you go into ANBU, the ninja's keep their previous rank to not seem suspicious. 'Kashi and 'Tachi are exceptions because of their age when they entered ANBU and their family/teachers are famous and, it's REALLY hard to disguise Kakashi's lovely silver hair."

"OOOOH. That makes sense. Okay, I'm happy," everybody in the room sweatdroped at Naruto instant acceptance of the Hokage’s explanation.

"Now, Naruto, Dumbledor and my self have a mission for you and your team. Could you please go and get them," as Naruto left, the Sandaime looked at Jiraiya and Iruka. "Don't worry; he has the best team mates in the village. You can go though and collect stuff that you want Naruto to learn while out of the village. No history though. He will refuse to read it and then will prank every one. Oh, Iruka, you will have another person assigned to your ongoing S ranked mission of protecting the clan heirs. It will probably Shikamaru Nara despite his position as a clan heir. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Ja ne," Jiraiya and Iruka replied and left through the window as team Wakai entered.

"Now, for mission details…."

 

(AN: Okay. Hoped you liked it! Next chapter soon! Well, not all that soon. I am a very, very, very slow writer. I know I ramble and I'm sorry, but if you flame me. There will be Roasted Marshmallows and those who flame won’t get any. This is Naruto and Harry centric leaning more towards Harry.

Sorry spelling mistakes or errors. I tried to correct them I only had a beta for the second Chapter. Umm, if you find any errors, please correct me, I will put them in my notes (I have a printed copy of each chapter) and change the error online on both FF.Net and here.  
*Wakai  
1\. Japanese word meaning young. To be called Wakai is to be forever young. Mature, yet youthful. 2. Aloof, seemingly inattentive, yet deep in thought. (I feel like the second definition is Kakashi in a Nutshell when dealing with Youthful People))


	2. Traveling to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Because SOME people (AlxesHuang101) have a problem with me writing a chapter of a story and then having no inspiration to continue the same story, I am going to write a chapter 2 for you all. So here it goes. Also, Thankyou for the support, I have a hard time putting my ideas into words, so thankyou.  
> Oh and thanks to (insert name here if it's you I'm talking about) for the support of this story even though I discontinued and am rather slow at updating. But I have decided to continue this now! YAY!  
> Note from the Beta: Hey y'all, name's Alexis. I have no problem with my friend writing this fiction. What I hate is the fact that she complains bitterly about mine when I obsess over them, and then she turns around and does it to me. And slow? Darling, you go at snail pace compared to me, and that is saying something. In conclusion, Maggie is slow (in more ways than one), I hate it when she complains to me about things and then does it to me and, more importantly I believe this is a FANTASTIC piece of writing (for her standards =P) and I will continue to beta it, but please, darling, DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT MY OBSESSIONS WHEN YOU DO THE SAME TO ME! Thank you for reading my rant, have a good day/night and enjoy this chapter of Living at Hogwarts. Alexis – out! (PS. I GOT A HUG!...she never gives one…BUT I GOT A HUG!)  
> Note from the Author  
> THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ:  
> Thanks Alexis, nice for some reassurances. Just to tell you all, Harry is a bit OOC. In this fiction he was abused as a kid and was close to death sometimes, but he always healed through the night like Naruto does, but not with chakra but his accidental magic. Oh and Dumbles might be a bit manipulative (BN: MY FAVOURITE DUMBLEDORE STYLE!), later on when he doesn't tell Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi things that are important to the mission.

**Line brake =** **> <><><><><><><><><><><**

Under line from now on = Japanese

_Italics now_ = thought

**_Bold/Italics now_** = yelling inside thoughts

**_ Living at Hogwarts _ **

**_ Chapter 2: Traveling to Hogwarts _ **

_**By Tentailes** _

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**On the train, Fun… Not**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

" _Stupid 'Kashi, stupid 'Tachi, stupid fake name. Stupid fucking history books. Why the (Beep) did Iruka assign history books? Didn’t the Hokage tell him what would happen?!?!_ God damn it! What is with all the noise and chatter! _God damn 'Kashi's responsibilities to the village. Why the fuck did he get to stay back in Konoha when me and 'Tachi have to go to a stupid magic school._ ** _Stupid wands and stupid boo_** _-_ Who the (Beep) are you?" growled Naruto as the door slid open and a red head looked inside of the compartment, startling Naruto out of his thoughts and directing his ire onto the young boy that had just walked through the door.

"Now, Finn, I don't think whoever that is, deserves that glare you were giving to Daniel on the platform just two minutes ago," the messy haired boy across from Naruto said. "Now, who are you, and why are you here? Oh and come in if you want a seat. Don't mind Finn, he's a bit of a grouch this morning."

"Ah, right. Hi, I'm Ron Weasley and I just wanted a seat. Umm, thanks, I guess. Ahhhh, who are you?" The red haired boy, Ron said as he slid down in to the offered seat.

"The grump there is Finn Whirlpool," Naruto grunted acknowledgment to Ron's wave, "and I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meat you Ron," the boy, now known as Harry, waved at Ron after his introduction.

"HARRY POTTER, BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled in shock, thinking all the exaggerated heroic stories about the abused boy were true. "Did you really kill a whole coven of vampires? D-do you have the-the scar, and can I see it," he whispered to Harry, wanting to see the famous scar and not get glared at by the weird blond boy for talking so loudly again.

"Wha? Ron, I was raised in the muggle world; I have never come in contact with vampires, ever. And I don't see what's so special about this scar. I've had it since I was a baby. But if you want to see it, sure," Harry sighed as he pulled up his hair, uncovering his lighting bolt shaped scar. Looking down at his new shoes that Finn bought for him, while Ron was staring at his forehead, Harry thought about the way he first met the boy and how his life changed forever.

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

_August 15th 16 days left of the Dursleys_

"Hello Hedwig, here's a treat for you." Harry talked softly to his new owl, looking at her soft downy feathers, wondering if the amazing bird would let him pet them. He was just about to ask the owl when a knock on the door became loud and impatient. Running down stairs to answer the door, shouting out for the people to wait and hoping to get there before the people left or the Dursley’s got to the door first. The knocking developed into an amusing pattern, probably to entertain the people at the door while they waited for the BHL (Boy Who Lived) to open the front door. After opening said door, Harry stood in shock at the three people standing in front of the door, one that looked his age and was wearing black skinny leg jeans and a white wife beater with a lose Blue shirt over top. Oddly enough, he was wearing black sandals on his feet and had two scrolls in a holster type thing strapped around his hips like a belt. Over all, the look suited him with his blond hair and his sharp blue eye's that looked like they could cut through steal and still be harmless while doing so.

Another of three people looked to be around 18 and was wearing almost the same thing as the first person, except the wife beater was black and the shirt was red, matching his noble looking face and his long black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail with a few strands hanging across his face, making him look like a male super-model. “ _What on earth would a modeling company want with people like the Dursley’s?”_ Harry wondered as he continued to inspect the people who were at the door.

The eldest of the three had a mysterious air around him. His long gravity defying silver hair stuck up on an angle facing to the left. He was slightly different in the way he dressed. He had navy skinny leg jeans on and a navy blue shirt buttoned up to the neck with the top two buttons undone. He was wearing a weird fabric mask over his face, which was navy as well, ending somewhere hidden beneath the shirt. What really stood out though was the weird thing that covered his left eye. It looked like one of those headbands people in cheesy karate movies wear around their foreheads but without a weird pattern, instead it had a weird metal plate attached to it. Three guesses at what colour it was. Navy once more! Harry's first thought when he saw this man was that he had an unhealthy obsession with the colour navy blue!

"Hello there, I'm Daniel Scarecrow, and this is Finn Whirlpool and Mitchell Farmer*. We're here to take you to the train station on the first and Finn here is going to be a new student. He's a half-blood like you and was also raised by muggles. He wanted a new friend for when he starts at Hogwarts, so I thought that he might like to meet you," The eldest, now known as Daniel said as he introduced himself, his colleague and his charge. "We're here to take you away from this… house… until the start of term." The distaste for the Dursleys was almost visible in his voice. "Another reason Finn wants to be your friend is because he had a similar child hood. He wasn't well like by the people the people that raised him apart from a few friends of mine, from work.”

“Oh, that reminds me, Finn, there is a potion that we can buy you soon that can cure malnutrition and past improperly set bones. From the looks of it, we need to get you some too, Harry. Come on, get your stuff and we'll take you away from here," Daniel looked at Harry expectantly. Hoping that Mr. Scarecrow was telling the truth, Harry let them in to the house and ran upstairs to gather his things.

As he gathered all his belongings, Harry slowly realized what Mr. Scarecrow was saying. He was leaving. For ten months. Without telling the Dursleys. Picking up speed, Harry grabbed his trunk and his owl and ran down the stairs in a panic. If they didn't leave soon, the Dursleys might get here and beat him again and chuck him in to the cupboard under the stairs. As he ran into the living room to tell the wizards to leave when he froze, the Dursleys were home, and they were talking to the wizards.

"We hate to intrude like this Mr. Dursley, but I was wondering if my colleagues and I can take Mr. Potter off your hands, that is, if you don't have any objections?" Mr. Scarecrow asked Mr. Dursley in a polite tone of voice with hidden malice dripping from the words.

To Harry the look on his uncle's face was frightening, but the look on Daniel's face (or what you could see of it) scared Harry shitless, really living up to his last name, Scarecrow. But to Vernon Dursley, he almost died from fright, as the look was aimed at him.

Stuttering his reply, the tub of lard said, "You can have him. Only courses trouble around this house and neighbourhood. Take that FREAK and go, and never, _ever,_ come back!" Gaining confidence towards the end of his little rant, he demanded that the magical people get out of his house and his life, _**forever.**_

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback End**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

After that confrontation, the four left the house and decided to go to a hotel in London, get a room and sleep the foreigner's jetlag away. The next day, Finn had taken Harry into the CBD and bought him new mundane clothing that fit properly but still allowed for growth. Then they went to Diagon Ally and bought all Finn's school stuff, and a few potions to fix the malnourishment and abuse they suffered in their youth.

Getting Finn's wand was one of the oddest experiences Harry had ever had, and he had just found out that he was a wizard!

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

They had just walked in to Olivander's when the man appeared. Looking each person over when he started talking wands.

"Harry Potter, 11 inches, holly wood, phoenix tail feather. Daniel Scarecrow, 10 inches, the Han'noki tree, claw of the Demon Wolf clan, the head I believe, Mitchell Farmer, 10 inches, Karamatsu wood, a feather of the Demon Crow clan of Japan. All very well made wands, but I'm guessing your hear for the young blond boy aren't you? Well, what's your name boy, I want to get to the challenge that is going to be your wand."

Finn, having already been told of what to do by Daniel, Mitchell and Harry, stepped forwards and held up his right arm and told the old man his name, and also announced that he was ambidextrous, Ollivander just shrugged and looked deep into Finn's eyes as he said "This isn't the first time someone that was ambidextrous had come in, in fact, the last person that did was a blond with spiky hair like you Mr. Whirlpool."

Ollivander handed Finn the one of the wands he gathered that had Japanese attributes. Handing Finn the wands, one after another being rejected, Ollivander handed Finn the shortest wand there "Hmmm, This one is special. 9 inches, an ironwood called Bangkirai and one of the claws of the head of the demon fox clan, Kuruma, also known as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, for the core. Hmmm, the core of this wand was given to me about 11 years ago, October tenth to be exact. "

At his words Finn, Mitch ****** and Daniel paled, knowing the implications of having a wand like Daniel's. Oblivious to the three’s worry, Harry encouraged Finn to grab the wand. When he made no movement to do so, he grabbed the wand and thrust it in to Finn's hand while forcing him to wave the wand.

The result of said waving was shocking to the young boy. With a flash of multi-coloured sparks, an illusion of a nine-tailed fox curled up like it was sleeping appeared in the air. Ollivander just hummed and nodded his head, "Yep, the perfect wand for you young Finn."

After Ollivander said that, Finn, Daniel and Mitch unfroze and started talking in rapid Japanese. Looking at the three, Harry walked up to Ollivander and paid for the wand claiming that it was returning the favour of getting him out of his hell whole. Despite all leaving the shop looking attentive to whatever Harry rambled about, all three of the hidden ninja were floored at the kindness that Harry showed to them, people who were mostly unknown to the boy.

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback End**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

Thinking back on it all, Harry had to admit, the three had some weird quirks. Finn complained about everything but some random noodle dish called ramen and plants. In fact, if you said something bad about Ramen, even if unaware of saying it, one would find themselves covered in itching powder for at least two days.

Those were the best 16 days of his life and Harry could only hope that they continued with having Finn and Mitch at school with him that year, even though Mitch would be a teacher, harry couldn't wait to see him. Unfortunately, Daniel had gotten a letter that morning that told him that he "was not required to teach that year." To Harry, it meant that he was going to lose another friend like the friends he lost when Dudley was bulling him at home and at school away from the teachers.

Looking at the boy across from him, Harry thought about what Daniel had said that morning.

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

"Look, Harry, form the sounds of it, you're pretty famous around here in the wizarding world. I want you to look out for the people that would try to be you friend just because you're famous. I don't want you to find someone you trust just to be stabbed in the back later on. Oh, and not all Slytherin’s are bad. I knew a few back in the day and they just wore masks like you and Finn do. Make friends with them, just don't be too obvious about it, it's worth it in the end" Daniel cautioned turning away from Harry, but then he stopped and looked back at the young orphan boy, "and Harry, please be careful, Finn attracts trouble and from the looks of it, so do you, so be careful. Come on, we need to hurry to the station; we want to avoid the crowd."

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Flashback end**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

Harry looked up and smiled a fake smile at Ron, recognizing one of the people he was cautioned about was sitting right in front of him, and Finn seemed to agree from the amount of growls coming from him.

Suddenly the train lurched, and Finn went silent, looking out the window and down the tracks as the train sped off to Hogwarts, and towards Harry and Finn's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BN: While I was betaing this, I wanted to buy a gun online the shoot her in the head while she was behind me going…...ehiihiihiihiihiiihii. *shoots author in the head* *Author comes back as zombie*  
> AN: REVIEWS ARE MY BRAINS!...cause now I am a zombie. (Real AN: My beta wrote that, but I still like reviews)  
> **(BN: Mitchell Farmer! HA! (related to Author BTW))(AN: I couldn't think of a name for 'tachi-chan)  
> ** (AN: Can't be bothered writing Mitchell all the time. BN: And it is also his nickname. Sorry, the Author is rather lazy)  
> Oh, by the way, I for got the disclaimer in the first chapter and this one almost too, so, I don't own the Harry Potter or Naruto only the plot line in this fiction. Even then, I'm probably not the only one that thought up something like this.  
> JA NE!  
> >


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might just be writing a chapter for this version of LaH! Which, admittedly is the cleaner and hopefully less offensive of the two versions. The reson I am working on this one is because a few weeks ago, Just before I was scedualed to update my hard drive backup, my ram dirve in my laptop broke and I lost all my notes on what is going to happen iv V2 of LaH.  
> That version will include Yaoi so, yeah… This is the clean no relationships one!!!  
> YAY! Not. I’m just happy to still have all my music  
> Anyway, on with the show!!

**Living at Hogwarts!**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**By Tentailes**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

After an odd encounter on the train with the blond guy from Diagon Ally and a bushy haired girl dragging around a shy boy looking for a toad, Harry thought that the school couldn’t get any weirder. He was wrong. Watching The Hat sung was confusing, and so was having a normally quite controlled Mitch watching you while trying not laugh from what Harry assumed to be the teachers table. As to the reason why Mitch was laughing so much had to do with the blond haired devil child that some how managed to prank the whole carriage their compartment was on.

 

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**FLASHBACK**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

 

*BANG, CRASH, BOOM*

‘ _Holy Shit, What was that’_ Harry looked around the compartment, unable to see what made the racket, and not seeing Finn, Harry decided not to look outside in fear of being pranked like the rest of the people going out into the corridor. Unfortunately for Harry and the “redhead” Ron, Finn had already thought about this and decided to let off a different one in the compartment.

 

Normally, when people thought of Ron, they thought tat he was a lanky redhead with a temper. Now though, people thought of him as the extremely cranky green haired and skinned First Year student that knew a large amount of Wizard Swears.

 

Harry on the other hand became the Bright Blue, Calm and Collected First Year that kept singing _”I’m Blue, if I was green I would cry, if I was yellow I would die, if I was green I would cry, if I was yellow I would die.”_

 Let it not be said that Harry didn’t know how to take full advantage of the situation Finn created.

 

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**FLASHBACK END**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

To Harry though, these weren’t the weirdest things he discovered. There was a man at the assumed teachers table that was looking at him like he was the worst person in the world and looked to be thinking that it was Harry’s fault that half the students were a mix of orange and blue. Although, Harry did realize he egged Finn on when he started to sing “ _I’m Blue”*_ seemingly encouraging Finn to go further with the prank. But Harry digressed.

 

The Ron boy, who would be green for another two hours, was still talking Harry’s ear off about how dastardly the Slytherin’s were when Finn started poking him in the ribs, pointing out the bushy haired girl that was walking up to be sorted.

“How is she not bothered by her blue hair?” Finn whispered into Harry’s ear, confused about the seemingly up tight girl not torturing him because he ruined her hair.

“Oh, she was singing with me when she came around when you were gone. She came to tell us that they had found the toad.” Harry replied happy to hear Hermione, the bushy haired girl go into Gryffindor

“Ah, right. Oh, Harry, It’s your turn! HAVE FUN!!!” Finn yelled as Harry walked up to the stool, nerves because of all the whispering that broke out when Harry’s name was read from the list in the deputy headmistress’ hands.

 

Sitting on the stool, Harry looked out over the students that were bright and colouful because of Finn’s pranks. They were all staring and pointing at Harry, whispering about his apparent feats and skills with magic and swards.

 

While this was happening, the deputy dumped The Hat on his head, making it slide down to cover his eyes.

 

_“Well Mr Potter. It’s wonderful to finally meet the person everyone is thinking about.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone Again. Don’t worry; the 4th Chapter is coming soon. Yay! Now, ONWARDS, “THE SORTING” IS AHEAD!!! This will include Harry’s sorting and Finn’s/Naruto’s which will be interesting to write because I haven’t quite thought of how Kumara will react to The Hat yet. Oh well, I’ll get there when I get there. JaNe until the end of the next chapter,  
> ALSO, Is It just me ore are my chapters getting shorter??
> 
> This is Maggie signing off


	4. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Sorting  
> There is a joke in there somewhere

**Living at Hogwarts!**

**Chapter 4**

**By Tentailes**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**The Sorting**

**Harry Style(s) – Hehehehe. I’m Awful)**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

_“Well Mr Potter. It’s wonderful to finally meet the person everyone is thinking about.”_

_“Gha!!”_ Harry mentally yelled while almost falling off the stool.* _“Who are you? I mean, I get that you are the Sorting Hat, But where is your personality from? A sardonic potions professor? A incompetent, past mundane studies Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with a dark lord on the back of his head or the Old coot of a headmaster that decided it was a good idea to store a priceless and extremely sort after item in to a school full of children. Oh yeah, lets not forget that he also only tells you enough information to stumble through a situation, hurting more people than you would if you had all the information?”_

 

Seriously, *Snicker* don’t let it be said that Harry was never informed about what was happening in the school. Finn, Daniel and Mitchell told Harry all the information they were given about the school.

 

 _“Gah, none of the above, I was made by the founders of this school over a thousand years ago. I have all the founders personalities fused to make mine! It’s how I sort the students!!”_ The sorting hat told harry, shocked about what the boy reviled to it. _“Now it makes sense. The headmaster has been trying to manipulate me in to making you a Gryffindor without considering any other houses. I like your brain though; you are a mix of all the houses, like me. Hmm, I really don’t know where to put you. You are inquisitive enough for Ravenclaw, accepting and loyal enough for Hufflepuff, ambitious just like Slytherin and just as head strong as Gryffindor. Oh god, from what I can glean from your mind, your friend Finn is the same as you. Why does this happen to me…? RIGHT! Onwards, depending on what I find in his head Finn will probably go wherever you go. So, while you would do well in Slytherin,”_ The Hat monologued to Harry while deciding where he was to go. “Better be GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat decided, yelling as he announced the house.

 

There was a sudden increase in noise coming from the Gryffindor house table as two tall red-headed twins started singing out “We got Potter! We got Potter!”

 

Harry got off the stool and walked towards the table, that got louder the closer he got to it. When Harry sat down, the twins sat either side of him and introduced themselves as Gred and Feorge Weasley, the elder brother of Ron. Luckily, Harry could tell that they didn’t care that he was famous, they just wanted to know more about his friend that succeeded pulling a prank on them, turning their skin red. Harry only told them that they would have to wait to meat him because he would most likely be a Gryffindor.

 

When Harry looked up at who was on the stool, Ron was being sorted, The Hat sat on his head for at maximum, three seconds, before yelling “GRYFFINDOR!” and hopping off the young boys head without the deputies help. After Ron had attempted to sit down next to Harry, who failed due to Harry kicking him out of the seat multiple times, it was Finn’s turn with The Hat.

 

When the Deputy, Professor McGonagall the twins told Harry, put The Hat on Finn, it jumped off him strait away yelling that Finn should have warned him and that he was just like his father with his pranks. Finn just laughed and put The Hat back on when The Hat said he could. After three or four minuets, The Hat started laughing and wheezed out an breathless (Which Harry didn’t know was possible for a hat) “Gryffindor~!” and requested that Finn come talk to him in the headmasters office and to bring the entertaining blue haired Potter along too.

 

Laughing, Finn agreed, gave The Hat back to McGonagall and walked over and sat down next to Harry. “Well, now I know why we get along so well Harry. Our dads were best friends before my dad had to move back to Japan. Who’d have thought?” Finn explained to Harry. “Apparently they were also really big pranksters too. Like they had a reputation of being the best pranking pair in the school and hold the record for the most detentions in a year without getting expelled or suspended. Cool, huh!”

 

“That’s actually really cool. I hope we can live up to their legacies,” Harry said as he looked around at the twins that were looking at them as if they had just met their greatest heroes. “Ah, food, come on, there is food to eat and no time to waste Finn! Oh look, Ramen! Ramen eating contest, Gred, you judge. Okay?!?!?”

 

Gred looked up and started counting down, “Three, two, one, EAT!”

 

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Ten Minuets Later**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

“Stop!! Holy Guacamolé! There is no more Ramen left. How many bowls did you eat?” the twins demanded simultaiously.

 

Harry – “Twenty”

Finn – “Twenty-Five”

 

There was a bang from the head table, distracting the whole student body from watching the two First Years scoffing down large amounts of noodle dishes.

 

“It is now time for the school song, but first some announcements! The Health & Physical Education Class has been reestablished and will be mandatory for all First through to Third year students. Your professor, Mitchell Farmer is from Japan and has requested you call him Mitchell-Sense. On another note, the Third Floor corridor is forbidden all students as what awaits there is a painful death…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter. Look we all know what Dumbles says to the student body, so I’m not repeating it. But I did need to Intro Itachi’s Class. So next Chapter, What happened when Naruto/Finn Put The Hat on, Why Kakashi/Daniel had to leave and what he is doing now and Yeah…, Stuff.  
> JaNe until the Next Chapter  
> Maggie Is signing off


	5. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Finn's Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chater 5: What happened when Naruto/Finn Put The Hat on, Why Kakashi/Daniel had to leave and what he is doing now and Yeah…, Stuff.  
> (If you play Wartune, I am there too)

**Chapter 5 – The sorting**

**Finn/Naruto style.**

**By Tentailes**

**Internal thoughts are in** _Italics_ **but so is the hat talking, _bold italics_ will be kyuubi, okay? cool**

“Whirlpool, Fin,” the strict looking teacher called out, scanning over the remaining students with a hard glint in her eye’s. Finn looked up and quietly whispered as he walked forwards “No pranking her then…” leaving giggles in his wake.

‘ _Hey Kumara, do you think we can scare the hat? Remember what the old man told us, that dad came here with Jiraiya? He had a friend here didn’t he?”_

**_‘Oh yeah kit, your mum told you, and by extension me, stories when she was pregnant with you. Apparently he was quite the prankster. What do you think would work with the hat?”_ **

_“A chakra shock from my hair, maybe with lightning manipulation… Yeah?_

**_“Yeah, go for it Kit!”_ **

As Finn reached the stool, he stated channeling the same charge of electricity into his hair as in a tazer, releasing it just as the hat is placed on his head.

The hat jumped off his head in shock, feeling the sharp sparks of electricity spread. “FINN!!! YOU LITTLE FOX, YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME! YOUR AS BAD AS YOUR PRANKSTER OF A FATHER!” The Hat yelled as Finn almost fell off the stool laughing, “You shouldn’t be proud of that you idiot! Why do I even bother with you storms and Whirlpool I don’t even know… McGonagall, Put me back on his head please, or something will happen that we will all regret.”

After McGonagall put The Hat on Finn’s head, all talking between them became internal.

_“Now, Finn, or should I say Naruto, how is your father? I haven’t heard much about him recently?”_

_“Umm, he died, almost 12 years ago…” Naruto started but stopping when Kumara interrupted, saying, “ **Yeah, he died sealing me in to Naruto’s stomach after I destroyed half of konoha! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA”**_

_“Shut up you fuzz ball, I’m talking to the hat! So Yeah, he died. So what do you want to know Hat?” Finn asked, exasperated by the demons antics_

_“What do you mean that he’s dead, but he was so skilled! Damn, You goddamned fox better have a god reason for attacking konoha! “_

**_“I was being controlled, I don’t know who by but the Hokage has promise that he will help me take revenge, probably with half the village backing me too! Ha, that would be a sight!”_ **

_“Not that I don’t want to talk strategy with you hat, but, we might want to get on with the sorting, I really want to eat! I wonder if they have ramen here…Do you know Hat?” Finn asked, hoping to speed along the sorting process of the sorting so he could get to Harry faster._

_“Well, I can ask the Kitchen Elves to make some and deliver them to the table of your house…but then we would have to know which house you should be in. Which, like your friend harry, you would fit everywhere, but because of your shared love of ramen and how head strong you are, I will probably put you in Gryffindor, any objections from the two of you? No? Okay!_ GRI _-_

**_“PRASE THE LOG! HE HAS FINISHED TALKING NARUTO!”_ **

_“I KNOW, IT’S AMAING ISN’T IT KURAMA! YOU OULD THINK HE WOULD LIKE TO GO BACK TO PRANKING THE HEADMASTER WITH THE PHOENIX DON’T YOU THINK! NEXT TIME I THINK THEY SOULD DRUG HIS LEMON DROPS, WITH LAXITIVES!!”_

**“YES! THAT IS A BRILIENT PLAN! WE WILL ALL PPRASE THE LOG WHEN THAT MAN BECOMES DISGUSTED WITH THE DISGUSTING FOOD!”**

“YES, THERE WILL BE A CELIBRATION LED BY THE TEACHERS PRASING THE LOG THAT SOMEONE WAS ABLE TO GET RID OF THE OFFENDING CANDY!

**“WHY ARE WE TALKING LOUDLY INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD?”**

“TO BOTHER THE HAT WHILE HE IS TRYING TO SORT US, TIP TOP IDEA YES?”

**“YES, TIP TOP, TIP TOP, HERE HERE!, BUT WHEN WILL WE STOP TALKING LOUDLY?”**

“WHEN THE HAT CAN FINALY STOP LAUGHING AND ANOUNCE MY HOUSE TO THE SCHOOL!”

Laughing, The Hat wheezed out “Gryffindor~!,” to the Great Hall, all while internally thanking the boy and the fox for a great new prank to be played on the headmaster, something The fire-bird and Hat hadn’t done since the Marauders had left the school. As Finn got up from the stool, The Hat called out to him, “Oi Finn, Come visit me sometimes, and bring that Blue haired Potter with you! He seems to be as entertaining as you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't anything about Daniel/Kakasi in that chapter. Maybe the next one? Probably not. Anyway.   
> FAIR THE WELL!!  
> See you next time on  
> Living  
> At  
> Hogwarts! (I had a moment of Dragon Ball Z)


	6. The First Prank of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about putting Kakashi in, soo, maybe chapter 7, eventually. Umm, Oh yeah, I tried to post this on my birthday, somewhere in the world, but I don't know if it worked....

**Chapter 6: The First Prank (by the Harry and Finn (An: I don’t control the twins))**

It was the 10th of October, and Finn was feeling a bit glum and had told Harry as to why. After Finn had told harry of his parents death, Harry told Finn about how this year he wanted to morn his parents on the 31st.

“Hey Harry, how bout we pull our first prank as students of Hogwarts in memory of our fathers? Like The Hat told us, they were really good friends and pranksters! How about we pull a prank on The Red One? It would be like a bit of pay back after all he has done so far!”

Harry nodded zealously, Ronald Weasley had been a bit of a little shit in his want to be Harry’s friend, picking fights with every other student on “Harry’s behalf” and generally picking on the smarter students of all the classes that they share. It probably didn’t help that Finn and Harry were some of the top students in their classes, especially the new HPE classes, which seemed to the lazy Weasley child as enforced exercise, and never did what he was told to do. Hence the bad marks.

Randomly, there was this mundane born student that had the best marks in all the classes, even potions and HPE, despite professor Snape’s obvious bias and the strenuous exercise that is required by Mitchell-sensei. Her name is Hermione Granger. At first she was a bit of a know it all, but Finn and Harry got ahold of her and, while befriending her, helped her to tone down her need of recognition during class.

But the author digresses; the boys were planning the biggest prank they could, that is, after taking inspiration from the multitude of anime

Harry and Finn watched before coming to Hogwarts.

“Okay, so the prank will happen during the Halloween feast, in the Great Hall?” Finn read out from the sheet of paper in front of him that he and Harry were using for their planning.

“Yeah, if it is inside there will be more people to prank, colour bombs Inside it, sort of like a Trojan horse?”,

“YEAH, that is a great idea. But what will the “Trojan horse” be? Because I have an idea…” Harry muttered while scribbling notes on the paper.

“Oh that is good. We should tell Mitch though, so he doesn’t think it is an attack on Hogwarts*l…” Finn cautioned. “You know how he, ah, reacts to pranks that surprise him.”

Both Harry and Finn shuddered at the memory.

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Meanwhile**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

Mitch looked up as he started marking and extremely long essay response he had received from one of the first years in his class. As he looked up, he felt a sneeze coming on and turned away from the desk.

The force of the sneeze through him up to the ceiling, startling the professor that just walked into his office

** ><><><><><><><><><><><                                 **

**THE FEAST**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

“WELCOME TO THE HALOWEEN FEAST!!” Dumbledore exclaimed at the start of the feast. “Now, we are her-“

“Harry did you hear, The Red made Mione cry, just for helping him during charms” Finn whispered to Harry while Dumbledore was talking. Finn had only found out what had happened when he walked into the hall after preparing for the prank, read, telling Mitch about the plan for the prank and when it will be set to go off.

“Damn, we will go find her after the prank is set off then, yeah?”

“No need Harry, Patrill told me that she is in the girls’ bathroom on the first floor,” Finn replied to Harry. “Oh look, Dumbles speech is about to end, get ready to run!”

 

“ **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”**

 

The hall became silent, with whispers from here and there about what the sound could have been.   


“ **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”**

 

As the sound repeated, some of the mundane born started yelling and screaming about the sound, having recognized where the sound came from.

“NO, A TITAN CAN NOT BE HERE!! THEY AREN’T REAL!! NO,” one of the more knowledgeable mundane that knew about a certain anime yelled. This triggered a mass panic of all the mundane born who understood the reference. During this massive panic, Harry and Finn escaped the hall, opening the doors and letting the false titan into the hall and closing them behind it. A large bang was heard as the False Titan exploded coving the entire hall in paint.

 

The boys having run around the corner to hide from the teachers saw their crazy defense teacher running in to the hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon.

“Finn, did we make a troll and put it in the dungeon?” Harry whispered to Finn, watching as all the people in the hall said that the troll that Quirrell was talking about was just a prank.

“No, I don’t think so. This troll you are talking about, is it 15ft tall and stinky?” Finn whispered looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know, why?”

“Because there is one walking in to the first floor Girls’ Bathroom, right now…” Finn trailed off.

“HERMIONE!!” both Finn and Harry yelled as they ran towards the bathroom.

 

“HARRY, FINN! HELP ME!!” Hermione screamed as the troll walked into the bathroom.

 

As the boys skidded into the bathroom, they agreed that they would grab Hermione and lock the troll in the bathroom.

“Harry, I will distract it, you grab Hermione and we will escape, got it?” Finn took charge as he evaluated the situation. With Harry agreeing, Finn pulled a few kuni out of his robes and chucked them at the trolls head, drawing its attention away from Hermione, and Harry who was running to her.

As the troll swung its club at Finn, he jumped over it, supplementing his muscles with chakra to increase the height of the jump, so he could reach the roof and attach to it. As he was hanging from the roof, Finn withdrew more kuni and threw them at the troll as both Harry and Hermione ran out of the room, Finn suddenly appearing beside them just as they were starting to close the door.

“Pweh, that was close don’t you think Harry?”

“Finn, you’re okay,” Hermione exclaimed as she jumped on the bond boy. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

“Hermione,” Finn laughed, “No promises, but I’ll try!”

“MR POTTER, MR WHIRLPOOL, MISS GRANGER!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LOCKING THE GIRLS TOILETS!!!” The lioness of Gryffindor yelled as she walked around the corner looking a mite bit pink, read, pink from head to toe.

“Professor! We can explain! There is a troll in the girls’ bathroom! We just got out of there!” Harry quickly explained to the teacher as she stalked towards the door of the bathroom.

“Really, just like the prank in the great hall? I think not!” McGonagall scolded the boys. “I can’t believe you Miss Granger, helping these two hooligans prank the school!”

“But professor-“ Hermione started.

“No buts! You three are the only ones that are not covered in paint! You will serve detention with me after dinner for all of next week!” McGonagall said firmly. “Now, Let Me Open The DOOR!”

Just as McGonagall said this the troll in the bathroom decided to slam against the door and roar.

Taken aback at the sudden noise, McGonagall didn’t see the teacher coming up behind her.

“Finn, what is going on? What have you done?” Professor Farmer said as he came up behind McGonagall.

“Taichou! Hermione was in the bathroom due to the actions of Red. When Quirrell ran into the Hall screaming about a troll, I saw it walk in to the bathroom I knew that Hermione was in. Harry and I ran in and extracted Hermione, locking the troll into the bathroom.” Finn said while standing attention, slipping in to report mode.

“Why did you not grab a teacher?”

“There was no time. I was ether tell a teacher and have a friend bashed to smithereens or extract her ourselves” Finn reported emotionlessly.

“At ease,” Mitchell said as Finn finished his report. Turning to McGonagall, Mitchell continued “Professor McGonagall, No harm was done, and the boys acted responsibly, not trying to take down the troll themselves, they only extracted Miss Granger, I think that they do not need to be punished for their actions tonight. Now, you three, run along, I will talk to Professor McGonagall about what has happened. Shoo”

Finn, Harry and Hermione quickly ran back to Gryffindor tower, contemplating how lucky they were that Professor Farmer was there.

 

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**END**

**> <><><><><><><><><><>< **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Did ya get my hint? Did Ya? Did Ya?  
> Attack on titan? Please say you did…  
> Oh well  
> ANYWAY  
> That went further than I thought it would, sorry. Also I am sorry that my ”Fight” scene was not much, but, meh, not that good of a writer!  
> Anyway see you next time on  
> Living  
> At  
> Z  
> I MEAN HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! Sorry!!  
> Oh yeah, birthday Chapter! Woot, I’m another year older!!  
> ALSO! I FORGOT BEFORE BUT  
> This story will only loosely follow the story line of harry potter


End file.
